Knight of the Tigress
by lynn-ace
Summary: Michael and KITT encountered new deadly foes that wanted them dead. Bases om 80's Knight Rider.


**Monday at 4:00 a.m. on August 19, 1985. **

**_A_** moonless night was a perfect time to hide anything. The warehouse owner, Mr. Dimes knew the darkness would ensure that his secret would be kept. He was a short bald man standing next to a wall, and supervised the men to make certain the precious cargo would remained undamaged. His life depended on Miss Claw's last shipment to be delivered to its destination without being discovered. No man frightened him, but this woman had a hunger for killing, as he regretted working for Claw. First half of the load was futuristic weapons called

Z-One pistols could shoot yellow energy bullets. Miss Claw had supplied him and the guards with some of the pistols for protection of her goods. Mr. Dimes had overheard her conversation on the phone, and made an educated guess about the last part of the shipment was some type experimental drugs.

Poor lighting came from the overhang bulbs, as nighttime brought a level of anxiety.

He rubbed the ridged handle of the Z-one pistol in the holster at his waist. The darkness could be a cruel mistress hiding her own secrets to give someone else a chance to snoop around at the warehouse. Mr. Dimes watched for any movement in the shadows for his life hung in the balance from his boss, Miss Claw.

Guards surrounded the loading dock and a commercial moving truck while the workers moved at a fast pace packing the truck by hand. A worker stumbled catching the box with his hands.

Mr. Dimes' heart raced as he yelled, "Watch it!"

"Alright, boss. No damage done," the worker replied.

"There's a lot of money in that cargo."

**_A_** former operative from the Warrior Program used his undercover name, Fredrick. He hoped his name would alert Tigress, a fellow retire operative was in the program. She still had connections to the government Black Ops.

Fredrick found a good position behind a giant dumpster to observe the warehouse waiting for a chance to sneak in. Steel from his loaded gun felt cool against his sweaty skin underneath his black T-shirt, and the weapon was tucked into his dark jeans. The laces on his black tennis shoes were tight. He was prepared when the last box was loaded. Then the workers jumped into the back of the moving truck, as a man pulled down and locked the door. The guards left in a different pickup truck driven by the short man, Mr. Dimes.

Now, his opportunity had arrived to get inside the warehouse. Fredrick gradually walked to the service door, and picked the lock. He entered the building, closing the door softly to begin his search. He reached for a tiny flashlight in his pocket, turned it on and walked over to a pile of discarded cardboard. Shining his light on the labels, he tried to get a better idea of their contents.

"Galaxies Corporation," Fredrick whispered.

He turned to the right, heading to another pile of unmarked boxes. Placing the flashlight in his mouth to have the use of his hands, Fredrick cautiously pulled one open, trying not to make any loud sounds. He used the flashlight to look at the contents inside of it.

_This can't be! I thought Tigress destroyed these mind altering drugs…_

He placed the flashlight back in his mouth, closed and re-taped the box. The service door opened as the lights flashed on, which lit up the warehouse. Fredrick's heart pounded in his chest, as he hid behind the freight, and two men entered the building. Fredrick looked through the gaps of the shipment.

"Get out of my way!" a woman ordered. She had short red hair. Her burgundy leather jacket showed off her silver T-shirt, as navy blue jeans accented the cherry high heels. Red had always been her trademark.

_It's her, Miss Claw from the Super Soldier Project! I can't stop her by myself for she is to powerful. I need Tigress help to stop her, and I must get out of here._

Fredrick peeped through the opening to get a look at Mr. Dimes, who carried a briefcase.

Claw stared into Mr. Dimes' eyes. "I'm telling you, someone is here."

He tugged on his shirt's collar. "Miss Claw, I can assure you no one is here."

She put her hand around his throat, lifted him up, and began to squeeze. "I hired you. Therefore, you work for me, so don't question my orders."

Mr. Dimes gasped while his feet dangled in the air. He started to lose his grip on the briefcase. "I understand." He mouthed the words.

She put him down and released her hand. He coughed for his breath. Claw turned around as her men entered the warehouse. "Guards, search this place," she ordered.

Fredrick's heart raced with sweat running down his back. He looked for a way out of the building. The guards inched towards him. Fredrick eased his hand to his gun. The movement betrayed him, and realized he'd been noticed, as a guard rushed over. Fredrick pushed a pile of boxes on him. He took out his gun, shooting at the other guard. The man hit the cement floor. More guards appeared in the service door with their guns drawn, aiming at him.

Fredrick's eyes widened as he stopped. He knew one of them, they had been colleagues together. "Terry, it's me."

Terry ignored the words, grabbed the gun from Fredrick's hand.

Miss Claw walked to Terry, her high heels clicking on the cement, and then she stood beside him. "He doesn't care anymore."

Fredrick turned looking at her. "You gave Terry a mind altering drug! You are a…"

Claw went to him and grabbed his shirt yanking him closer to her. "For the record, I am not a female dog used for breeding. But, I am a powerful and elegant cat." She pushed him away, as he stumbled. "You have good reflexes, Fredrick."

"Why are you doing this?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, because I was bored, Freddy. If you believe that one, I have some lovely property in the North Pole I could sell to you."

"Once Santa Clause figured out you are a naughty girl. You probably murdered him to get it."

"I loved your little comments, and I will miss your wit."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I need another pawn and I want you. See, I simply gave Terry a taste of power with the drug, and he took it. Now, it is your turn, Freddy." Claw waved her hand at a guard as he pushed in a stretcher.

Fredrick's pulse raced as his breathing was faster. "If you kill me, my people will stop you."

Claw's clear manicure nails danced in Terry's sandy-brown hair. "You make me laugh with your wit, and still a bit over dramatic. Your people are dead or have been drugged with the brainwashing drug. You see, no one will save you from me. "

Fredrick straightened up his back staring into her blue eyes. "There's one left."

Miss Claw walked over to him, and ran her finger down his chest. "Yes, I know. Tigress will end just like you." She took a step back pulling out a dart gun.

A dart entered his arm as his heart pounded faster and faster. The room began to spin, images became a blur. Fredrick fell on his knees.

She placed the dart gun behind her back. "Guards, put him on the stretcher."

The two guards walked over, picked him up, and they forced him on it. He kicked and punched at the guards as his head spun. The guards hurried to tie him down. Mr. Dimes walked over to Miss Claw. She grabbed her briefcase out of his hands. Next, she went to Fredrick, placing it on the stretcher. She opened the briefcase, grabbed the syringe, and held it up into the light, as the needle shimmered. Seeing it, Fredrick fought against the straps that held him as a prisoner.

Miss Claw stroked his short black hair. "Calm down, this won't hurt. I promise," she whispered.

Fredrick spit in her face. Then she slapped him hard. "Don't make me angry, because I _will_ hurt you!"

He tried to free his arms as his back rose from the stretcher. "Your orders are not to kill me, or I would have been dead by now. Claw, you claim to be independent cat, but you are not. Because, you need a boss to guide you. I'm not going to talk!"

Claw took her hand, digging her sharp long fingernails into his face. She dragged her hand down at a slow pace. Leaning over, she whispered in his ear. "There was nothing said about torture."

Blood ran down from his face, A cool breeze stung his open wound. Strange images appeared in his mind while his eyes started to lose their focus.

_She is going to kill me. I won't be able to help Tigress. Dear God, send someone to help her against Claw. _

Claw used his shirt to wipe the blood away from her fingernails. "I have some unfinished business with Tigress. Where is she?"

Fredrick closed his eyes to gain control of his body. "I don't know…"

Miss Claw grabbed his chin with her hand pressing her fingernails into his skin. "Where is she?"

He opened his eyes. "I don't know…"

She slammed the side of his face into the stretcher. "You're still stubborn." Claw took her other hand with the syringe; stuck the needle into his arm, and slowly gave him the drug.

"Take him to the cabin," she said to the guard.

Fredrick fought one last time. "_No_…" he yelled as his upper body slammed back down.

_**M**_r. Dimes walked to Claw and looked at Fredrick. "Why did he react like that?

She stepped away from him. "Fredrick knew he was going to die when I am through with him." Claw took out her gun from the inside of her jacket, turned around to face him, and shot Mr. Dimes in the head. "Just like you."

He fell onto the cement floor as blood poured out of his head.

The guard grinned. "What about him?"

Claw winked at him. "Leave him."

Claw and her guards walked out of the warehouse. She watched her men place the stretcher into the van and then she closed the doors. The motor turned on and in a few minutes, the van drove off. She walked over to a white Mustang car, opened the door, and got in.

She started up the engine driving away from the warehouse to the highway. Then she picked up her car phone to dial a number. Claw listened as the phone rang on the other end.

_**A**_ woman sat in the driver's seat of a blue Ford Escort as her car phone rang. "Hello," she said. "Good." She hung up the phone taking in a deep breath, and looked into the rear the view mirror and smiled. The woman grabbed the phone, dialing a number.

"Mr. Knight, this is Helen. I'm sorry to bother you this early. I got a phone call from Mr. Dimes." She paused. "I believe something has happened. He wants you to meet him at his warehouse right away." She looked again into the mirror to move a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "Yes, I'll do that."


End file.
